The present invention relates to RJ Connectors and, in particular, to a multiport RJ connector which is shielded to enable use at high frequencies (e.g., gigabit frequencies).
RJ Connectors are modular connectors used in telecommunications and data networks to interconnect equipment units. As the need for speed of such equipment increases, the frequencies of the signals employed in such equipment also increase. At the same time, there is a need to make the equipment more compact. The use of high frequencies combined with increased compactness of the equipment leads to increased problems of unwanted interactions between the signals carried by the connectors.